Her New Life
by GryffindorLover1597
Summary: Sorry about the title if it's not that great. So anyway... Violet Thompson moved to Boston with her boys after being offered a position on the homicide unit for Boston PD. Follow her story as she meets new friends, gains another family, and falls in love along the way. Frankie/OC


**Hey guys! I've decided to make a new story as soon as the idea popped into my head. Plus, I'm a big fan of Rizzoli & Isles. I also find it ridiculous that there aren't very many Frankie/OC stories. In the episodes I watched, there were no romantic, or implied romantic, feelings between Frankie and Maura. Unless they were shown in the beginning of the series, which I haven't seen yet, then that explains a lot.**

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, but any unidentified character belong to me**

* * *

"Why'd we have to move?" Jamie Thompson asked as his mother helped him get ready for school.

"Because I got a new job," she told the seven-year-old boy.

"Does that mean you're not a detective anymore?"

Violet shook her head. "No, sweetie, it doesn't mean I'm not a detective anymore. I'm still a detective, but someone offered me a new position."

"So we moved here?"

"Yep."

Here meant Boston. A Lieutenant Cavanaugh offered Violet a position on his homicide unit after hearing about her from Captain Sharps, Violet's pervious superior.

Apparently Sharps had been bragging about Violet being good at her job and Cavanaugh wanted her on the homicide unit in Boston.

Violet had researched schools before she made her decision. The schools in Boston were just as good as the schools the kids were going to now. So Violet, being the one who likes adventures, decided to give the position a try. Plus, there were other reasons Violet wanted to move to Boston. Reasons she was never comfortable to share.

"Hey, Mom," Colton, a 15-year-old blond said, coming into Jamie's room. He, Jamie, and their 14-year-old brother, Jesse, were Violet's pride and joys. Though Colton and Jesse were Violet's boys by flesh and blood, she treated Jamie with the same love and respect she gave the other two.

"Yeah, Cole, what is it? Something wrong?" Violet asked.

"Nothing's wrong. I just got a job at a grocery store nearby."

Violet smiled. "That's great, sweetheart."

"Yeah, now I can help pay the bills and stuff."

She sighed with a frown. "Cole, I told you I'd take care of the bills and everything if you got a job." Violet's lips curved slightly. "I'm happy that you did, but let me be the parent here."

"Fine."

"Now get Jesse and let's go. I wanna see my babies off on their first day. You can decide to take the bus later if you want."

"Okay," Jamie said.

"Now let's go. You don't wanna be late for your first day, do you?"

"Yes."

Violet smiled and ruffled his hair. "Not gonna happen."

* * *

When Violet dropped Jamie off at the elementary school, the principal was there to greet them. Just seeing the smile on Jamie's face, Violet knew he'd be all right.

After dropping Jamie, Colton, and Jesse off at school, Violet drove to the Boston Police Department. Once she showed her ID to the guard at the desk and went through the procedure, she went upstairs where the squad room for the Homicide Unit was.

"Detective Violet Thompson?" Violet turned around and met the eyes of a woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"That's me," she said with a confident smile. Violet was known for her confidence, her music, the hard work she had done in the past and her loyalty to friends and family.

"Jane Rizzoli," the woman said, holding out her hand. Violet shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too. I was told to wait for you. We actually have a case."

"Then let me just get my badge."

"Already got it." Jane held out a shiny gold badge that ever Boston detective had and the issued service weapon that they carried.

Violet took them, clipping them to her waist. "Let's go."

* * *

The crime scene was in an alley way not far from the elementary school Jamie attended. The bodies of a woman and a young girl were sprawled out, their blood all over the alley walls.

Violet's heart sunk as she ducked under the tape. The little girl had to be Jamie's age and she reminded Violet of her own little sisters.

Violet took a deep breath before walking over to the bodies, where the medical examiner was examining them.

"What's her name?" Violet asked.

"The woman's name is Cheryl Brown. The girl's her daughter, Lisa brown," an African-American guy said. The woman's hand stood out to Violet.

"May I?" she asked the M.E.

"No," the female M.E. said.

Violet grabbed a pair of latex gloves and raised the woman's hand, which sported dry blood and cuts. Then Violet felt the woman's upper arm.

"What're you doing?" the man asked, seeing what Violet was doing.

"Checking something," Violet replied before taking her hand away. "The woman's got some muscle, probably joined a gym. Not all the blood might be hers."

"She fought back," Jane said. "That explains the cuts."

"But why didn't the girl run away when killer was attacking the mother?" the African-American guy asked.

"The girl might've been too scared," an older, graying man said.

"I've got a son around the girl's age," Violet said. "If he saw me getting attacked, he probably would've gone into shock. The girl probably went into shock before she could've gotten help."

"Vince Korsak," the older man introduced. "That's Detective Frost." He jerked his thumb at the black guy.

"Violet Thompson, the transferee from New York."

"Dr. Maura Isles," the M.E. said. Violet nodded at her. Violet turned back to the body and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Maura asked.

Violet shook her head. "No, not really. It's just…the girl reminds of my little sisters when they were that age. I've always had a hard time imaging the sicko who could do such thing to people who don't deserve it."

"Same here," Frost said.

Violet knelt down next to the girl's body. "She's deaf, or partially, really."

"How do you know?" Jane asked.

Violet pushed the ear back, exposing a hearing aid. "My brother's little girl, Brielle, she's partially deaf. Deaf kids are sort of my expertise."

"Question is: who had a vendetta against a soccer mom and her daughter?" Korsak asked.

"That is an excellent question that I couldn't agree more with you, Korsak. I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Please review because I wanna know if I should continue this story or not.**


End file.
